Salón de té
by Joanne Distte
Summary: McGonagall se ha vuelto loca. ¿A quién se le ocurre sino castigar a los implicados en una pelea poniéndolos en parejas para que hablen en el salon de té de Madam Puddifoot durante cinco minutos?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis son de JK y la peña de siempre.**

**N/A. Yo os juro (sí, por Voldy) que empecé pensando en un one-shot Lily-James (no sé por qué me entró la paranoia de hacer uno). La idea fue degenerando, y en unos minutos se había convertido en lo que tenéis a continuación. Sí, degeneró demasiado T.T Va a tener 8 xapis, y no creo que sean muy largos (principalmente porque sino no termino nunca). Y ale, dicho esto, espero que os echéis unas risas juju. **

**Joanne**

**Nota: **

**-Uso los motes en inglés. **

**-Madam Puddifoot - Madame Pudipié**

**SALÓN DE TÉ**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Sirius paseó la mirada por la decoración del salón de té de Madam Puddifoot. Frunció el entrecejo. Era patética y cursi, y quería salir de allí.

-Esto es ridículo -protestó con evidente desagrado-. No sé qué es lo que le ha pasado a McGonagall para inventarse esto, pero no tiene ningún sentido.

-Lo sé. -Andrómeda resopló, echándose hacia atrás con la silla-. Todo por esa maldita pelea.

-¡En la que ni siquiera estaba implicado!

-Sirius... te vi lanzándole puré a Snape.

-Eso echa por tierra la teoría de mi inocencia -replicó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos-. Tendré que comprar tu silencio.

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe que participaste -se rió la joven-. Si no te vieron lanzando comida a Snape, fue a Malfoy.

Sirius prácticamente se tumbó en la mesa, sobre sus brazos.

-Al final ya lanzaba para todos lados. -Levantó la vista, mirando pícaro a su prima a través de los mechones de pelo oscuro que caían sobre sus ojos-. Pero tú no te hagas la inocente, que por algo estás aquí.

-Bellatrix me lanzó una maldición -suspiró Andrómeda, esbozando una sonrisa divertida-. No tuve más remedio que tirarle encima esa fuente de sopa, compréndelo.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, tan fuerte que se asemejó a un ladrido, y se volvió a mirar de reojo a Bellatrix, que, aún empapada, compartía mesa con James (y ninguno de los dos parecía especialmente contento).

-¡Eso tenía que haberlo visto! Me hubiera estado riendo de ella hasta final de curso.

-Yo lo haré. -La sonrisa de Andrómeda fue burlona, expectante por los buenos ratos que seguro que pasaría riéndose de su hermana-. No le hará ninguna gracia que se lo recuerde, seguro.

-Mírala ahí empapada -señaló Sirius, sin poder contener la risa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!

Snape fijó los ojos en la amiga pesada de Evans, Dana. Le estresaba. Sus exagerados gestos, su tono de voz... Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación.

-Es que no hay quién entienda a McGonagall, de verdad. -Le lanzó una mirada escéptica a Snape-. Cómo si esto fuera a servir para algo. ¿A quién se le ocurre castigar a alguien obligándole a estar sentado durante cinco minutos?

-El castigo es estar soportándote a ti, Hessey, no estar sentado.

-Ja, qué gracioso -soltó Dana, apartándose un mechón de la cara-. ¡Y encima tengo todo el pelo lleno de yogur! Al menos ya nos podía habernos dejado cambiarnos.

Snape apartó la vista de la chica. Iban a ser unos cinco minutos _muy _largos.

-Aunque claro... puedo consolarme con que no he salido tan mal parada como otros -añadió, con una sonrisa burlona.

Era cierto. Snape estaba cubierto de arriba a abajo de comida. Su túnica negra estaba asquerosa, con cosas -indefinibles- pegadas por toda la tela. Y lo peor era el puré que alguien le había lanzado, y que se empezaba a endurecer en su pelo. Por una parte ella tenía razón. Ya podía la loca de McGonagall haberles dejado lavarse un poco antes de llevarlos a Hogsmeade para el castigo.

-Vamos a ignorarnos los minutos que quedan -propuso Snape en tono neutro-. Saldremos ganando los dos.

-De acuerdo -masculló desafiante Dana.

-Sobre todo yo -terminó con cinismo, pero continuó al ver que la chica abría la boca para contestar-. Y ahora cállate.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Me escuchas, Lily?

-Claro -respondió con voz cansada la pelirroja, fijándose en Amos Diggory, su compañero de mesa. _Qué pesadilla._

-Ah, pensé que... Bueno, da igual. Sigo con la historia si te parece.

-Claro. Me muero por saber cómo termina.

-¿Es interesante, verdad? -añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mucho.

-Como te iba diciendo...

Si le entretenía un poco más, puede que consiguiera no escuchar el resto de la historia. La forma en que el padre de Diggory, a través de sucesivos reconocimientos y buenas notas, había llegado a ser importante en el Ministerio de Magia, le traía sin cuidado.

-Eso, continua.

-Sí, sí, claro. -Le gustaba tener una oyente tan atenta como Evans. Aunque a decir verdad, sus ojos verdes le ponían algo nervioso. _Demasiado inquisitivos_. Pero no podía tenerse todo, y le gustaba ser escuchado-. Mi padre es que es muy influyente, pero le costó llegar a ese puesto. Bueno, no es que le costara... es muy inteligente.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Claro que sí. Te explicas muy bien.

-Ya, bueno... ¿Entonces sigo?

-Queda poco tiempo -se apresuró a decir Lily-. ¿Por qué no me la terminas de contar otro día?

-Oh, pues...

-No es que no me apetece escucharla ¿eh? Pero una historia _tan _apasionante se merece mucho más tiempo. No me gustaría perderme ningún detalle.

Amos rió, mirando cada vez con más interés a Lily.

-Claro, claro, como prefieras.

-Será lo mejor, Diggory.

-Llámame Amos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Llevaban varios minutos en silencio. Ella cruzada de brazos; él mirando hacia otro lado, balanceándose sobre la silla. De pronto, James se echó hacia delante, y el ruido de las patas delanteras de la silla chocando contra el suelo sacaron a Bellatrix de su sueño, donde clavaba estacas a McGonagall.

-Bien, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Me largo de aquí.

-Creo que por una vez has usado esa enorme cabeza que tienes, Potter.

James intentó levantarse, pero descubrió que estaba pegado al asiento.

-¿Pero qué coño...? -soltó, tirando de ella para despegarse... sin resultado.

-¿Te pesa el culo además de la cabeza?

-¡Idiota, estamos pegados al asiento! -exclamó echo una furia James, tirando de la silla cada vez más fuerte para poder separarse.

-Siempre puedes salir con la silla pegada -se burló Bella-. Me gustaría verlo.

-Por no soportarte soy capaz de ir hasta Hogwarts, Black -replicó lanzándole una furibunda mirada a la joven, que se rió aún más fuerte. Intentaba aparentar una postura digna, pero tener la silla pegada no contribuía especialmente a ello-. Mierda, hay un perímetro -masculló James, viendo que no podía separarse más de un metro de la mesa... por ningún lado-. ¡Esto es una locura!

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta que los Gryffindor están locos? Sólo has tardado seis años, Potter, muy bien.

-Mejor me callo, porque los Slytherin no es que sean un deshecho de virtudes.

-Somos prácticos -replicó Bellatrix con calma, acomodándose en la silla y cruzando las piernas-. Y, desde luego, no organizamos estos... castigos.

James se quedó callado, porque no quería dar la razón a Black. Esta vez McGonagall se había pasado. Vale que la pelea de la comida no había sido una buena idea -aunque para qué negarlo, ver cubiertos de comida a los Slytherin había merecido la pena-, pero juntar a todos los implicados (y a otros que se habían encontrado en el peor momento en el peor lugar) en el salón de té de Madam Puddifoot para que hablasen en parejas durante cinco minutos era... estúpido. La peor idea que jamás había tenido. Si no salían de allí echándose maleficios y ganándose otro castigo estarían de suerte.

-Black...

-¿Qué, Potter?

James se inclinó hacia delante, en sus ojos brillando una chispa maligna.

-Apestas a sopa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Narcisa posó su elitista mirada en el rechoncho Gryffindor que tenía delante. Al ver que él también la miraba, apartó la vista, apretando los labios y alzando la barbilla. Era vergonzoso que un Sangre Limpia tuviese tan poco... aspecto de Sangre Limpia. Le volvió a estudiar de reojo, esbozando una mueca al verle tan nervioso por su presencia.

-Eh... -La joven enarcó sus delineadas y rubias cejas ante el balbuceo de Pettigrew. _Tan poco digno_...-. ¿N-no se supone que deberíamos hablar? Qu-quiero decir, que el castigo... Y McGonagall dijo que...

-No tenemos nada que hablar -le susurró cortante, empezando a juguetear con un mechón de su pelo, clavando sus profundos ojos claros en el chico.

-Ya... bueno, no sé, yo pensaba que...

Narcisa soltó un suspiro, fingiendo aburrimiento. En el fondo se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

Le vio volverse para buscar con la mirada a sus amigos, pidiendo ayuda con los ojos. _Patético_. ¿No podía haberle tocado otro compañero de mesa? Menos mal que, según les habían explicado, a los cinco minutos cambiarían de pareja.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Todo esto es muy curioso¿no te parece?

Los ojos azul claro y algo saltones de Kendra, una chica de Ravenclaw muy extraña, se fijaron en Remus, que se revolvió incómodo en la silla. No es que le cayera mal... pero era rara. Muy pálida, con los pómulos muy salientes, y una sonrisa que te hacia pensar en una locura divertida.

-No sé qué decirte -se atrevió a insinuar, dudoso.

-Me refiero a que estamos todos aquí, castigados y eso. Es la primera vez que me castigan -dijo, soltando una risita-. McGonagall tiene mucho sentido del humor ¿no crees?

Tras el primer momento de estupefacción, Lupin se recompuso y consiguió convertir su tos en un carraspeo disimulado. ¿McGonagall sentido del humor? Esa mujer antes que reírse jugaría en un partido de Quidditch. Y, no, no le parecía una situación especialmente divertida... Mirando alrededor, las parejas que no habían llegado a una tregua en la que no se hablasen, parecían a punto de matarse (como era el caso de James y Bellatrix, que estaban insultándose como desaforados al darse cuenta de que les habían quitado las varitas también y no podían maldecirse).

-¡Y lo de las sillas ha sido muy gracioso! -añadió, riéndose con extravagancia. Al mover la cabeza, el pelo se le apartó de las orejas, dejando ver unos pendientes... o, mejor dicho, unos rábanos, ridículos.

-Sí, supongo que sí -murmuró Lupin, rogando mentalmente para que la mesa también estuviese pegada al suelo, y ni a James ni a Bellatrix se les ocurriese usarla de arma a falta de sillas.

-Me pregunto quién me tocará luego -dijo soñadora, mirando las caras de los demás. Luego se volvió hacia Remus y dijo con sinceridad-: No te lo tomes a mal, pero espero que sea más hablador que tú.

_Pues espera a que te toque con Lestrange._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

No le caía bien Bertha Jorkins. Era pesada, cotilla y no dejaba de hablar. Lucius Malfoy había estado intentando ignorarla durante los últimos minutos, pero la insistencia de la joven le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

_Hufflepuff tenía que ser. Vaya inútiles._

Hubiera dado... Nada. Mejor hubiera pedido a su padre que diese dinero para que se callase. La pagaría, lo que pidiera. Sólo por no escucharla.

-Siempre he tenido la impresión de que Slytherin es una casa donde hay muchos secretos ¿verdad?

-Más de los que nunca podrás imaginarte -se limitó a replicar Lucius. Alguien como ella era incapaz de apreciar el poder que daba esta casa, la ambición que inculcaba, la astucia de la que gozaban sus miembros...

-Pues ya podrías estirarte y contarme alguno -añadió Bertha, poniendo su mano sobre la de Lucius. Éste se apresuró a retirarla, asqueado, pero ella fingió no darse cuenta (o no le importó)-. A cambio yo te diré lo que quieras.

-No me interesa.

La mirada de Bertha centelleó con un brillo de inteligencia, y dijo en un susurro, como si contase un secreto de especial importancia:

-¿Ni siquiera lo que escuché el otro día entre Snape y Narcisa Black?

Lucius se volvió de inmediato. ¿Sería posible que aquella estúpida supiera algo de Slytherin que él no?

-¿No habías dicho que no sabías nada de Slytherin?

-Dije que tenía muchos secretos, pero no que no conociese unos cuantos -replicó, mirándose las uñas distraída. Levantó un poco la mirada, y sonrió levemente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Te gusta estudiar ¿verdad? Siempre te veo por la Biblioteca. Yo suelo sentarme por la derecha al fondo, cerca de la mesa de Madam Pince. Nadie se acerca por allí.

Rodolphus miró fijamente a la Ravenclaw que tenía delante. No tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, ni le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Era el típico ejemplo de chica devora-libros sin cerebro. Y eso no servía para nada.

-El otro día, por ejemplo, que Slughorn nos mandó un trabajo sobre diez tipos de pociones estaba muy agobiada. Incluso entré en la Sección Prohibida... Me ayudó mucho, aunque sinceramente algunos libros me dan escalofríos. Pero supongo que tú, siendo Premio Anual, habrás estado allí muchas veces.

-Sí.

La Ravenclaw, que seguramente no esperaba una respuesta tan escueta, se quedó callada un segundo. No tardó mucho en recuperarse de todas formas. A los pocos segundos estaba hablando de nuevo:

-En parte te envidio, no creas. ¿Qué libros sueles investigar por allí? Los mejores yo creo que son los de Herbología y Pociones... Son mis asignaturas favoritas ¿sabes? Aunque ya los de las Pociones se meten bastante en el ámbito de...

Rodolphus enarcó las cejas, concentrado de pronto en lo que ella decía.

-Las Artes Oscuras -susurró ella, y un leve temblor la recorrió. Rodolphus esbozó una invisible sonrisa.

-Hay libros que no están hechos para todas las mentes -dijo con voz grave-. ¿Has leído _Vitae Necisque Potestas_?

-No -respondió entusiasmada-. ¿De qué es?

-Búscalo.

Estaría atento a la Sección Prohibida. Quería estar presente para ver la expresión de su cara cuando abriese ese libro.

Y, después de eso, estaba seguro de que tendría tanto miedo que no se volvería a acercar voluntariamente a él.

**N/A. Pues... pensé que me quedaría más gracioso xD Al final me ha salido la vena malévola U.U no puedo remediarlo. He intentado de todas formas que no quedaran muy OOC los personajes. Como veis, me he inventado un par de chicas: la Ravenclaw empollona, que no tiene nombre aún; y la madre de Luna, Kendra. Y no sabéis lo mucho que me cuesta manejar a esta última . Es una locura de personaje. Quiero que se parezca a Luna, y no me sale! T-T**

**En fin, ahora para el siguiente xapi las parejas irán rotando. No sé por qué la verdad (no hay explicación) estoy poniendo solo chico-chica en las mesas. En principio, como castigo, debería sentarse todos con todos... Pero la idea se me ocurrió a raíz de estas pelis americanas de salones donde hay muchas mesas, y un temporizador. Se sienta una pareja que no se conoce de nada, hablan hasta que suena el timbre, y entonces cambian de mesa. Por eso es chica-chico, ya véis qué cosas.**

**Los xapis son cortitos, y la verdad que bastante entretenidos de escribir (no creo haber tardado más de dos horas en este), así que actualizaré rápido (siempre digo esto y luego... xP). Sé que tengo varias historias empezadas, pero quería empezar una distinta que no fuese de Bellatrix porque ahora que se termina Amnesia (recordad que sólo queda un xapi) pues me volvería monotema. Así que nada más yo creo, espero que os haya gustado, que os hayáis reído y que me dejéis review!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**xN/A. Juju, toy contenta. He recibido bastantes reviews (muchos más de lo normal... ains, si es que las historias de malos no tienen tanto exito tsk xD con lo ways que son) y bueno, parece que la mayoria me comenta que la idea les parece original y tal, así que bien xP Sigamos escribiendo pues! Ya os dije que planeo terminarlo pronto (será algo así como... En ocasiones oigo a Sirius. Xapis cortos que intentaré que sean entretenidos). Y jeje, mientras escribo esto, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de las parejas que saldrán en este xapi xDD Digamos que voy a improvisar como buenamente pueda. Ale, ahí queda la cosa. Uhh, además se me ha ocurrido un final... caxondo digamos, y que si me apetece puede dar pie a una segunda parte (que tendría que pensar bien, xo no adelantemos acontecimientos jeje, que aún queda mucho). Así que ahí os dejo. Espero que también os guste este xapi : ) y reviews plz!**

**Joanne**

**PD. Se aceptan sugerencias de títulos caxondos, xq el que está puesto se supone que era provisional para poder subir la historia... ¿Alguna idea? xP**

**SALÓN DE TÉ**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-¿Crees que esto tendrá algún otro propósito? -preguntó Kendra, mirando con inusitado interés al trozo de plástico que llevaba entre las manos. Amos la estudió fijamente un segundo, parándose a pensar si la chica se estaba burlando de él o no. Decidió que no... Nunca había hablado con ella, pero conocía de sobra la reputación de personaje extravagante de la que gozaba la Ravenclaw-. Al fin y al cabo nos lo ha dado McGonagall ¿no?

-Es un trozo de plástico -se limitó a contestar él, alejándose de Kendra milímetro a milímetro, arrastrando la silla ya que no podía levantarse y huir.

-Pero es ingenioso -murmuró con una sonrisita, girándolo para contemplarlo bien. Tenía una zona difusa, donde momentos antes había aparecido el nombre de la persona con la que le tocaba estar de pareja tras pasar los primeros cinco minutos-. ¿Crees que seguirá funcionando cuando termine el castigo?

Amos torció el gesto, dudando si responder o no. Si contestaba, tal vez ella lo tomaría como una invitación a seguir hablando... Se alejó otro poco más, pero lamentablemente había llegado ya al borde del perímetro creado por McGonagall, y no podía alejarse más.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de la mesa? -dijo ella, sus ojos bien abiertos por la curiosidad-. Tiene que ser incómodo.

-Pues... estirar las piernas -mintió, balbuceando un poco, y se apresuró a hacer el gesto acompañando a sus palabras.

-Ah. -Tenía unos ojos enormes, y le estaban poniendo muy incómodo. Era aún peor que Lily Evans... Ella al menos sabía escuchar-. Eres raro.

-Mira quién habla.

-Y maleducado.

Kendra volvió indiferente a su trozo de plástico, empezando a palparlo a ver si encontraba algo nuevo. Amos enrojeció, y abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo, pero estaba demasiado perplejo como para que le saliera ninguna palabra al principio.

-¡Maleducado dice! Pero si he recibido una educación propia de... Si mi padre es...

-No me importa mucho -cortó ella con naturalidad, y luego extendió su brazo, en su mano aún el trozo de plástico de McGonagall-. Pero en cambio mira esto bien. ¿Dejará que me lo quede? Me gustaría saber con qué hechizo lo ha hecho...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucius cerró los ojos, en un intento por no ver los movimientos histéricos de la Ravenclaw que tenía delante. Desafortunadamente, seguía escuchando los ruidos que hacía al moverse sobre la silla. Un chirrido que le estaba poniendo muy, _muy nervioso_.

-¿Puedes estarte quieta?

-No debería estar aquí –dijo la chica, como si eso tuviera que consolar de alguna manera a Malfoy-. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas... Los deberes, y estudiar para los ÉXTASIS...

-¿Ves cara de que me interese?

-¡Tú también deberías estar estudiando! –exclamó, llevándose una mano a la boca. Parecía que le iba a entrar un ataque de ansiedad... Era insoportable-. También los tienes este año. Deberías estar nervioso. Nuestro futuro depende de ellos. ¡Son muy importantes!

_Como si no me lo repitiera mi padre lo suficiente..._

-No veo por qué debería estarlo –respondió altivamente, clavando una mirada desdeñosa en ella-. Y ahora, ya que dudo que tengas algo interesante que decir, te sugiero que estés callada durante los próximos cuatro minutos y medio.

La chica había abierto mucho los ojos, aún más grandes tras las gafas de gruesos cristales.

-Ya es bastante denigrante que me obliguen a perder cinco minutos de mi tiempo con ciertas personas, como para encima tener que aguantar el parloteo de una rata de biblioteca.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Rodolphus, cruzado de brazos, pensaba en sus cosas.

Lily, enfrente, no sabía si decir algo o no. Se sentía confusa. Cuando le había salido en el plástico el nombre de Lestrange, le había mirado para ver su reacción -conocía de sobra a los Slytherin prepotentes como él que consideraban a los Sangre Sucia inferiores-, pero le había sorprendido. Se había limitado a guardarse el plástico en el bolsillo de la túnica, sin mudar su expresión, y sin mirarla ni una sola vez.

Y allí estaban, sentados y sin dirigirse la palabra. Y la joven casi prefería el desprecio manifestado abiertamente que lo que él hacía...

No era la primera vez que le ocurría esto a Lily, pero sí la primera que se sintió como si verdaderamente no existiera.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Pues al final esto no va a resultar tan coñazo como pensaba -dijo Sirius, frotándose las manos, saboreando el momento.

-Dilo por ti, que no te ha tocado Snape -se quejó Dana en voz demasiado alta. Sirius estaba seguro de que el Slytherin la había tenido que oír, y coreó las palabras de la amiga de Lily con sus carcajadas.

-He estado con Andrómeda y ahora contigo -añadió encogiéndose de hombros, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, habla ahora entonces mientras puedas. Si no tragas a las Slytherin en Hogwarts, estoy deseando ver como te las arreglas con una de ellas en un espacio de dos por dos y sin poder moverte de la silla.

Sirius bufó, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

-Le quitas siempre la gracia a todo ¿sabes?

-¿Yo? Qué va. Reírme me voy a reír un montón -replicó ella divertida-. Y estar con Jorkins o esa empollona de gafas de culo de vaso seguro que es una experiencia de lo más gratificante.

-Pues anda que tú.

-Pero ya he pasado lo peor -respondió rápida, con una sonrisa de orgullo-. Snape era el peor con diferencia.

-Uy, sí, ya solo te quedan el idiota de Malfoy, el insulso de Lestrange o el insoportable de Diggory. Puedes empezar a elegir.

-Afortunadamente eso lo hace McGonagall por mí -dijo con una sonrisilla-. No podría decidirme, la verdad.

-Cada día odio más a esa mujer -protestó Sirius, bajando la voz-. Es como... ¡como si tuviera nuestra vida en sus manos!

Dana soltó una carcajada, que resonó por todo el salón de té, y que hizo volverse a varios de los participantes del castigo.

-¡No seas exagerado!

-¡Me vengaré de ella aunque sea lo último que haga!

-Eso, eso, tú grita. Estaría bien que ahora nos estuviese escuchando de alguna forma. Ibas a poder planear toda tu venganza en las interminables horas de castigo que te iba a poner de aquí a final de curso.

-Bah, no tiene pruebas. Aún no he hecho nada.

-Creo que en vuestro caso ya usa el "_mejor prevenir que curar_", Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Desde que se habían sentado, no habían hablado nada. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, como el que podían haber tenido con sus anteriores parejas, sino uno tranquilo, donde disfrutaban de la presencia del otro. Estaban relajados, mirando a su alrededor.

Narcisa fijó sus ojos azul claro en Severus entonces, en sus ropas manchadas.

-Deberías dejar de pelearte con Potter...

Snape la mira entonces, su rostro insondable, y la joven empieza a dudar si tal vez ha hablado demasiado.

-¿Qué insinúas? –cortó secamente-. ¿Qué deje que me humillen sin hacer nada?

-No he dicho eso.

-Claro que sí.

-Es solo que... –empezó la Slytherin, sintiendo que le había ofendido- ellos son cuatro.

-¿Y no puedo ganarles?

Narcisa se quedó callada. No quiso añadir nada más. Obviamente con su silencio dio su respuesta, una que hizo apretar los labios a Severus hasta que formaron una pálida línea.

Demostraría, a ella y a todos, de lo que era capaz.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Hola, Lupin -dijo Bertha, sentándose en su silla cuando supo con quien le tocaba. Remus la imitó, y en ese mismo momento el perímetro se activó y se pegaron a las sillas.

-Hola.

Se hizo un silencio algo... tenso. O algo parecido. Remus vio que ella lo miraba de reojo, y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz Jorkins... Sacaba hasta el más nimio secreto de lo que fuera, de quién fuera, y lo exprimía hasta que no daba más de sí. Y normalmente obtenía unos resultados bastante espectaculares.

-¿Estás mejor ya?

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Remus, mirándola sorprendido.

-Sí, claro. Me enteré de que te habías tenido que ir a San Mungo...

Otro sudor frío, y se sintió además empalidecer. ¿Es que no se le escapaba nada? La versión oficial había sido esa, pero en realidad había estado en la Casa de los Gritos, pues tocaba Luna llena, y más tarde en la enfermería, recuperándose de las heridas que se había inflingido a sí mismo.

-Ah, ya... Bueno, fue por mi madre, que la tuvieron que ingresar, pero al final no fue nada grave.

-¿Entonces no era nada... más? -preguntó Bertha, y Remus creyó adivinar un leve deje de decepción. _Esta chica está loca._

-Ya está curada si es lo que preguntas -le cortó el licántropo, empezando a enfadarse. Y tuvo el efecto deseado: Bertha se dio sorprendentemente por aludida, y ya no preguntó más.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cada vez que Bellatrix repiqueteaba con sus uñas en la mesa, un escalofrío recorría la espalda de Peter.

De pronto, se detuvo, inclinándose hacia delante escrutando al Gryffindor con una mirada burlona

-¿Qué tal lo has pasado con mi hermana? –le preguntó, ensanchando su sonrisa-. ¿Una conversación interesante?

Pettigrew consideraba este interrogatorio mucho peor que el silencio, junto al terrible sonido de las uñas, de antes. Se echó hacia atrás, intentando no parecer nervioso, y no contestó, con lo que consideró una actitud de dignidad. La prima de Sirius siempre les había tratado muy mal, insultándoles, riéndose descaradamente de ellos... No pensaba abrir la boca para hablar con ella.

Bella consideró esto un juego más divertido aún.

-Te he visto buscando con la mirada a tus amigos. ¿Tan temible es Narcisa que no puedes defenderte solo? –susurró entre dientes, soltando una carcajada a continuación que le heló la sangre-. Siempre tienes que buscarles y esconderte detrás de ellos.

-Eso no es verdad –replicó Peter, lamentando inmediatamente haber roto su idea inicial de permanecer en silencio.

-O puede, quizá –murmuró, acariciándose la barbilla en un gesto pensativo, pero sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos de él-, que tu seas el listo y te aproveches de ellos...

-N-no, no.

Bellatrix alzó las cejas, lanzándole una sonrisa llena de escepticismo mientras se levantaba.

El timbre que indicaba el final de los cinco minutos acababa de sonar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bueno, James, este castigo que se supone que era para hablar los de la mesa.

-Ya, lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué no dejas en paz a Lily? –replicó con una sonrisa pícara Andrómeda, apoyando su barbilla en su mano, y el codo en la mesa.

James bufó, lanzando una última –que él suponía disimulada- mirada a la pelirroja, y luego se volvió hacia Andrómeda.

-¿Decías algo?

-Sí. Y tú sabes perfectamente lo que he dicho.

-Ah... ajam, sí...

-¡James!

-Ah, perdona.

-¿Ya no puedes controlar tus ojos? Se te van solos –repuso Andrómeda, riendo.

-A veces, y sólo a veces, me explico por qué estás en Slytherin –dijo James.

-¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta?

-¿Pero es que no hay nadie que no lo sepa? –masculló entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo-. Seguro que te lo ha dicho Sirius.

-Podría ver que te gusta desde la torre de Astronomía, James –explicó la chica con una media sonrisa.

-Eres una exagerada...

-¿Insinúas que no es descarado?

-¿Por qué te crees que Sirius y yo seguimos en Hogwarts después de siete años? Sabemos mentir a la perfección.

-Entonces –empezó, señalándole con el índice-, deja de revolverte el pelo en cuanto la ves.

La mano de James se detuvo a medio camino, y la bajó, malhumorado.

**N/A. Vale, esto es repugnante. Será este xapi, pero por unos días he odiado mucho esta historia. A medida que lo iba escribiendo, veía que perdía el humor y que la "vena malosa" me invadía T-T por eso tardé tanto en subirlo, porque no quería que este fic se conviertese en uno como el resto que tengo. Cambié algunas cosas, meti Lily-James (que la gente lo pedía...). Soy perfectamente consciente de que la idea puede dar mucho más de sí, y me da rabia, pero ya he asumido que no se hacer humor idiota de este estilo U.U No he podido evitar meter escenas... tristes, agresivas, oscuras... xD No sé, es mi estilo. Y esas me gustan (la de Bella sobre todo, y la de Rody se me hace sumamente sexy, aunque supongo que tendréis que adorar a Rody para que os guste xDD).**

**En fin, lo dicho, que os dejo antes de empezar a maldecir todo esto. Odio a Ffnet por cierto. Lleva dias idiota.**

**¡Reviews plz! Muchas graxias, x cierto, por todos los anteriores ;) Me hicieron mucha ilusión. Espero veros de vuelta por el xapi 2 a casi todos jeje.**

**PD suplicante. A LOS LECTORES DE AMNESIA. Sé que algunos de vosotros (mis fieles lectores de siempre xP) habéis leído el xapi 13 (el ultimo), pero Ffnet no dejaba dejar reviews cuando lo subi (MUERTE A FFNET GRRRR!). Xfa xfa xfa xfa. Si lo habéis leído, podríais pasaros y dejadme rr? Es el ultimo xapi y de verdad necesito saber vuestra opinión. Os lo agradezco muxo ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A. Sé que he tardado mucho U.U pero estoy… no sé, en un momento crítico con esta historia. Después de lo que me costó el segundo xapi se me pasaron un poco las ganas, y no me animaba a intentar escribir el tercero, porque no me apetecía hacer humor. En fin, espero que este guste más que el segundo (a pesar de todo he recibido bastantes reviews, muchas gracias a todos). Ya me diréis ; ) **

Joanne 

**SALÓN DE TÉ**

CAPÍTULO 3

Tirado encima de la mesa, apoyando la cara sobre su brazo, James escuchaba el molesto zumbido provocado por la perorata que la Ravenclaw le estaba ofreciendo. Era peor que la clase de Historia de la Magia. Binns y ella tenían varios puntos en común: no se callaba, tenía un tono de voz intragable y él no tenía ni idea sobre lo que le estaba hablado.

Bostezó ruidosamente, sin cortarse un pelo. Con ese tipo de gente había pisoteado sus modales y la vergüenza hacía mucho tiempo.

-Oye, eh...

-Soyla Tosa.

Apretó los labios, intentando contenerse, con el resultado de que la risa que le salió sonó muy extraña. Se mordía la lengua, mientras la chica le miraba con dignidad, muy seria.

Al final consiguió controlarse, carraspeando.

-Y, bueno, Soyla Tosa. –Se paró, controlando una nueva risita. La Ravenclaw frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido hablar de algo más interesante?

-¿Y qué hay más interesante que la emancipación de los reinos enanos en el siglo IV?

James estudió su expresión, enarcando las cejas. Ojos serios. Labios serios. Sí, era el calco de Binns, y no estaba bromeando.

Se dejó caer encima de la mesa de nuevo, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que la Ravenclaw siguiese hablando, y no tuvo que insistir dos veces.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-¡Dios!

-¿Qué?

-¡Tú padre no me interesa!

-¿Cómo?

Y parecía realmente perplejo.

-¡Deja de hablar de tu padre de una vez!

-Pero...

Amos se había quedado sin saber qué decir, mucho más sorprendido aún que en la conversación anterior con la Ravenclaw loca. Empezaba a pensar que el que Dana fuese una de las mejores amigas de Lily Evans no era seguridad de nada, ya que la chica parecía realmente desquiciada, y, para más inri, sin motivo ninguno. ¿Quién no querría oírle hablar de su padre? ¡Si era de los miembros más importantes del Ministerio!

-¿De qué hablamos entonces? –preguntó Amos, cruzándose de brazos. _Ahora, que diga ahora un tema... Seguro que no tiene ninguno. Se dará cuenta de que se ha equivocado y tendrá que pedirme perdón._

-¿Del tiempo?

-¿Perdón?

-De lo que sea –exclamó Dana-. Me da igual. ¿De qué hablas con tus amigos?

-De estudios –respondió Amos, a lo que Dana hizo una mueca-. Del... Ministerio. -La mueca se pronunció más, y Diggory no supo a qué atenerse.

-¿Pretendes dormirme?

-¿De Quidditch? –dijo como última salida, casi en un gemido desesperado, y se quedó sorprendido al ver que Dana sonreía.

-Perfecto. Mi equipo favorito son los Chudley Cannons.

-¿Bromeas? Si son unos perdedores.

-El año que viene irán bien, ya lo verás...

-Eso lo decís todos los años.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-¡Basta ya! -Lucius abrió sus ojos grises algo sorprendido por la reacción de la pelirroja. ¿Acaso su repugnante Sangre le había trastornado las neuronas que tenía? Obviamente en cuanto se había sentado, él se había puesto a mirar a otro lado, y habían permanecido así durante un minuto –escaso minuto-, hasta que a Evans le había dado ese arrebato-. ¡Estoy harta de que me ignoréis como si fuese...!

-¿Una Sangre Sucia? –sugirió Lucius, enarcando las cejas. Esbozó una sonrisa en la que se adivinaba cierto regocijo-. Veo que no has soportado bien la conversación con Lestrange.

-¿Conversación? Ja. La mesa me da más conversación que él –exclamó, una leve nota de histerismo en la voz. Malfoy fijó la vista en ella, en sus ojos verdes relampagueantes, en el movimiento de su pelo rojo como el fuego, y luego apartó la mirada, volviendo a quedarse callado. Lily se puso furiosa al ver que la ignoraba por completo-. ¡Slytherins teníais que ser! Tan estirados todos, que creéis que los demás no son dignos ni de dirigiros la palabra. ¡No sois más que unos engreídos! ¡No sé ni cómo os podéis soportar entre vosotros!

-No es tan difícil –respondió Malfoy, a sus ojos metálicos asomando una insinuación de maldad-. Si podemos aguantaros a _vosotros_, lo demás no nos resulta tan complicado, ¿no crees?

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Sirius resopló cuando se dejó caer en la silla delante de Bertha. ¿Por qué justo ella? Esa chica le resultaba francamente desagradable, siempre metiendo la nariz en asuntos ajenos. Ya podía comprarse una vida.

-Hola, Sirius.

Respiró hondo. Un par de veces. Luego se dio un golpe disimulado en la mejilla, intentando hacer desaparecer ese tic que le había salido en el ojo al ver la ¿sonrisa encantadora? de Berta y su ¿parpadeo continuo?

_Por Dios, no... no, no, no._

En los labios de Sirius apareció un amago de sonrisa que tembló un poco y desapareció con prontitud. Era imposible. No podía pasarle eso a él, o, al menos, no podía pasarle eso _con ella_. Pero ese agitación de pestañas tan intenso no podía significar otra cosa, ni cuando se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior en un intento de... _yug_.

Sirius tragó saliva, y ella le guiñó un ojo, interpretando mal el gesto.

-¿Se te ha metido algo?

-No, no... o, bueno, sí –dijo, cambiando de opinión a mitad de la frase. Se llevo la mano al ojo en un gesto dramático, abriéndoselo con suavidad-. Ha debido ser un bicho o algo... ¿Puedes soplar?

Maldiciéndose por abrir su enorme bocota, Sirius sopló con suavidad, intentando no acercarse demasiado a Bertha. A ver si en un descuido se le iba a lanzar al cuello.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Los ojos de Remus se pasearon por Narcisa, contemplando su pelo rubio levemente ondulado, su mirada azul de fría expectación, su cuerpo delgado y pálido. Se preguntó de dónde habría sacado esa belleza tan Black, a pesar de no parecerse nada al resto de ellos. Pero era innegable la elegancia y la seguridad de sus gestos, igual que lo era en los del resto de la familia.

Ella no lo miraba, cosa que no le sorprendía. A fin de cuentas, un Sangre Mestiza para ellos era menos que un gusarajo. Sus ojos se posaban, en cambio, en Lucius, que, como pudo observar, discutía con Lily.

-No debería provocar a Lily –dijo en voz baja, viendo que la pelirroja parecía con ganas de sacar los ojos a alguien.

-¿Insinúas que puede hacerle algo? –dijo Narcisa, riendo con suavidad. En sus ojos brillaba un deje de admiración que Remus tan solo pudo intuir.

-Insinúo que no deberíais confiaros tanto –replicó cortante, odiando sentirse tratado así. Tan seguros que estaban siempre...-. Puede acabar siendo una debilidad.

-Sólo cuando no hay motivos pare creer en uno mismo.

Lupin la miró, y acabó por encogerse de hombros, con poco más que decir. Nada de lo que diría le haría cambiar de opinión.

Lo cierto es que pocas veces había intercambiado alguna palabra con Narcisa. Siempre era Bellatrix la que buscaba pelea con Sirius, incitándole, desafiándole. La rubia Slytherin, más joven, siempre había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano.

Ahora podía que, verdaderamente, Sirius era el raro de la familia.

OoOoOoOoO 

-¡Quieto!

Rodolphus levantó la vista y la fijó en la Ravenclaw loca que tenía delante, alzando las cejas levemente al ver que ésta se había levantado con silla y todo y la señalaba.

-¡No te muevas! ¡No muevas las manos!

El Slytherin las dejó quietas, sin saber muy bien por qué. Justo se había estado rascado un segundo el dorso de una de sus manos.

-¡Tienes pulgorotes!

Entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose qué había hecho exactamente para encontrarse en esa situación. Sin hacer caso a la Ravenclaw, que soltó un chillido agudo asustada cuando se movió, y movió las manos de manera histérica.

-¡No te muevas, que pueden saltar, y desatar una epidemia que…!

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? –se atrevió a preguntar al final secamente, fijando sus ojos en ella –y en sus pendientes de rábano-.

-¡De los pulgorotes!

-Que son…

-Pequeños insectos de color azul de cien patas que escupen veneno y desatan tremendas enfermedades que destruirán el mundo. ¡Por eso hacen que te rasques!

-¿Igual que se está rascando ella?

-¡Oh, no, Bertha también se ha contagiado! –exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza al ver que la chica se frotaba el ojo con fruición y Sirius le soplaba.

OoOoOoOoO 

-Bueno, ya te has quitado de encima a las dos arpías de mis hermanas –rió Andrómeda-. Lo peor primero, di que sí.

-Sí, ya –contestó Peter, esbozando una sonrisa que reflejó alivio.

-Están locas.

-Sobre todo Bellatrix. A veces…

Andrómeda se mordió el labio, quedándose pensativa durante un segundo.

-Da miedo, ya –terminó ella-. Supongo que es lo que intenta.

Peter apretó los labios, mirando a Andrómeda. Esa chica le caía bien. Siempre se había portado bien con él, y con los Merodeadores en general. Era más como Sirius.

-Me pregunto a quién habremos salido nosotros –dijo, riéndose, pero se aseguró de bajar la voz-. Si no lo supiera poco probable, juraría que nuestras madres se han burlado de nuestros padres pero bien.

OoOoOoOoO 

Se cruzó de brazos, en una actitud falsamente relajada, y una sonrisa se insinuó en su boca. Severus permaneció imperturbable, mientras se enzarzaban en una batalla de miradas que terminó con una carcajada de Bellatrix. Se llevó una mano a su pelo, apartándose un mechón empapado del rostro.

Estaba sucia, pero seguía resultando seductora. A Severus no se le había escapado la mirada que Rodolphus había dirigido al cuerpo de Black. A Severus, de hecho, se le escapaban pocas cosas.

-No hace falta que finjas –masculló-. Sé perfectamente que tienes ganas de matarlos a todos.

-¿Y te extraña?

-No.

Bellatrix se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en la mesa. Clavó las uñas, y arañó ligeramente la superficie, en una actitud agresiva.

-Si vas a seguir comportándote así, espero que te toque pronto con Black.

La chica dirigió una rápida mirada a su primo, que intentaba escabullirse de Jorkins, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-Encárgate tú de él si tanto te molesta. Yo no pienso hacer nada por ti, ni por nadie.

-Siempre tan…

-¿Qué?

-Encantadora.

Bellatrix masculló algo entre dientes, echándose hacia atrás de nuevo. Se recriminó el haberse dejado embargar de nuevo por sus sentimientos, el no haberse podido controlar. Sobre todo delante de Snape.

-Qué sentido del humor tan agudo tienes.

-Es una de mis facetas ocultas como Slytherin.

N/A. OMGOMGOMGOMG puedo proclamar ya mi odio profundo e imperturbable hacia este fic XDD os lo juro. Esta noche no sabía qué escribir después de actualizar Hielo, así que no sé por qué me ha dado la vena de seguir este. Son las 2 y media de la mañana y cada xapi va de mal en peor. Soy perfectamente consciente de que hay conversaciones coñazo que no merecen la pena, pero espero que alguna os saque al menos una sonrisilla. Dejad reviews por voldy… U.U es lo único que me tira hacia delante en este fic xD

Joanne


End file.
